


Drive me crazy (This game of yours)

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anya wears a lot of lacy undies, F/F, Lexa is a flustered mess, rommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa has a very attractive roommate. Anya is a little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive me crazy (This game of yours)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest fanfic I've ever written. 
> 
> ALL THE THANKS to @lovedotdotdot (on tumblr) for the beta. 
> 
> Enjoy, I guess?

Lexa doesn't know when it starts.

But somewhere between rushing to classes, writing papers, doing her reading and studying to pass... it happens. 

And it's Anya who starts it. Naturally.

*

It's subtle at first.

Fleeting glances as she changes in front of Lexa, showing off her black lacy underwear. 

(It's new, Lexa notes. And no, she has _not_ been keeping track of her roommate's underwear. Shut up.)

Occasionally forgetting a change of clothes and coming back from the showers wrapped only in a towel, hair wet and dripping all over the floor. 

Anya must enjoy seeing Lexa flustered, the girl decides as her cheeks grow uncomfortably warm. She keeps her eyes trained on the laptop screen in front of her instead of staring on Anya's nearly bare form.

Anya is very beautiful and attractive girl, and Lexa noticed as much the very day she moved in to the dorm. Her grip was firm as she shook her hand and she smirked a lot. It was hot. 

Lexa won't lie, she has been attracted to her from that day on but she doesn't want to complicate things. They are supposed to live together they whole year after all. Anya doesn't seem to share this attitude.

*

Lexa starts noticing something is up when Anya comes barefoot, clad only in the towel for the third time that week. 

They've been sharing the dorm room for six months and all was going well. They grew close, been to cinema once or twice and Anya has been convincing her to go to whatever party for weeks. All good. There's the tension, purposely fuelled by Anya, Lexa thinks, but anyway things are pretty normal.

"Do me up?" 

Anya turns her back to Lexa, holding her hair out of the way. She's wearing a black top with a zip going down half of her back. She doesn't have a bra on. 

"Sure." 

Lexa sets the book she's been trying to read for the past hour on her desk and gets up from her chair. She slides the zipper up, covering the bare skin of Anya's back. She tries her best to ignore the warmth of her body, the subtly sweet perfume. 

"There," Lexa breathes as Anya turns to face her. Her eyes are carefully lined with black, lipstick dark.

She smiles. "How do I look?" 

"Gorgeous," Lexa tells her and Anya nods, smile turning to a smirk as she goes to grab her purse. 

"Go get them, tiger!" she calls out as her roommate leaves the room. 

 

If she gets herself off that night to the mental image of dark lined eyes staring at her from between her legs she doesn't think about it much. 

*

 

It's a game to Anya, Lexa thinks, scowling. And she's been having way too much fun to Lexa's liking. 

Teasing, provoking, being over all a frustrating little shit. Who's annoyingly attractive when she smirks. 

Lexa wishes she had her own way of playing this little game of hers.

*

 

They're at a party, Anya miraculously luring her out of their room. 

Lexa is nursing a cup of shitty beer, standing by the wall and observing. There's a bunch of kids playing drinking games in the kitchen area, party animal Griffin included. Loud music is pumping through the speakers and the furniture's been pushed to the walls so that the centre of the living room can serve as a dance floor. 

Lexa's watching Anya dance.

The girl can move, that's for sure, and she has a sense of rhythm. A little smirk is playing on her lips as she dances with a tall boy, then group of girls. Lexa's eyes narrow when she sees one of them raise to her tiptoes, fingers tangling in dirty blonde hair, pressing her lips to Anya's. The brunette busies herself with hunting for another drink.

 

By the time she comes back to the living room, the music has changed. Instead of frantic thumping and electro sounds it's now steady beat with suggestive lyrics. 

She spots the tall boy from before, his large hands resting on her roommate's hips. Anya slowly grinds into his crotch, a wild look on her face. Once her gaze sets on Lexa she doesn't avert her eyes. They stare at each other across the makeshift dance floor until the song ends.

*

"You're driving me nuts," Lexa sighs as they stumble back to their dorm. She feels warm despite the chilly night air and her fingertips are buzzing slightly. 

"Why?" Anya wonders, turning her head to the brunette.

"You've been doing... _things_ that drive me crazy. On purpose!" Lexa says, explaining nothing. 

"Such as?" Anya prompts, pushing the door to their building open. 

Lexa stays quiet for a while and Anya swears she hears the little wheels turn. 

"You always forget your clothes after shower," Lexa huffs as they ascend the stairs, "on purpose. It takes you forever to change and I think you spend more time wearing only your underwear than actual clothes – on purpose! And - "

"You mean like this?" Anya stops her rushed complaints and turns to face her. 

Lexa gasps and stutters, taking in the sight in front of her. Anya's shirt hangs open by her sides, revealing the toned stomach and lace bra. See-through lace bra. 

(Seriously, what is this with Anya and lacy underwear?)

Lexa swallows and she has to clear her throat twice before she can speak. 

"Exactly. It drives me crazy." 

Anya takes one, two slow steps towards her. "Why don't you do something about it?" 

"I tried not looking but it didn't work," Lexa mutters, eyes stubbornly glued to Anya's face. 

She's so close Lexa can feel how warm she is, breathe in the scent of her. It makes her feel momentarily dizzy. 

"Do you want this, Lex?" Anya asks, hands toying with the hem of Lexa's button down. 

The brunette allows herself one look on Anya's form, gulping down again and stuttering: "I -"

"You can say no. It's okay. I'll stop." 

Her tone is assuring, voice low and Lexa is weak. She blames it on being tipsy and kisses her. 

 

Anya's lips are soft and she can make out the faint taste of tequila. She puts her hands on Anya's hips, revelling in the feeling of naked skin beneath her palms. The other girl steps in closer, cupping the side of Lexa's neck and tugging on her bottom lip with teeth. Lexa sighs as she leans her forehead to Anya's. 

"I do want this," she whispers against Anya's lips. "I want you." 

"Good," Anya breaths and walks her backwards until Lexa's back hits the door. 

Lexa is having none of it, though, and flips them, so that it's Anya with her back to the door. She kisses her again and again, nipping on her lips, then soothing the sting with her tongue. Anya starts working the buttons of Lexa's shirt. 

*

Both their shirts hit the floor and soon after Lexa falls to her knees, hastily unzipping Anya's jeans and sliding them down those long, long legs. Lexa runs her hands along the length of her limbs, caressing the soft skin of her thighs. When she reaches her hips again she hooks her fingers into the band of Anya's panties and drags them down. 

Anya steps out of her underwear and makes her stance wider. Her fingers tangle in wild brown curls and she feels the lips that have been planting kisses all over her thighs curl in a smile. She sighs when Lexa takes the tender skin on her hip between her lips and _bites_.

 

It feels like hours until Lexa finally - _finally_ \- puts her mouth where Anya needs her most. The girl cries out as Lexa works her tongue through soaked folds, and her grip on Lexa's hair tightens. It makes Lexa moan against her and fuck, it feels so good. 

"So good," Anya chokes out when Lexa's attention shifts to the sensitive bundle of nerves. "Lex, you're so good." 

Lexa moans again and starts alternating between long swipes of her tongue and precise flicks over the clit. It has Anya desperately tugging on her hair and voicing her pleasure loudly. 

It's when Anya can feel the pressure build, her moans high-pitched and needy, that Lexa stops. She tilts her head a little to see Anya's wide eyes, the question clearly written all over her roommates face. She smirks and taps her thigh. 

"Up," she instructs, tapping her own shoulder. 

Anya nods and lifts her leg so that it rests on Lexa's shoulder, and the younger girl wraps her arm around it. 

She then just fucking goes for it because Anya is coming barely a minute later.

*

Lexa nuzzles her face into Anya's thigh as the other girl tries to steady her breathing. Anya's leaning her head onto the door, eyes closed and focused on breathing when Lexa starts giggling. 

"What?" she asks, looking down to see her roommate's grinning face. 

"There are perfectly good beds just few feet away, yet I fucked you against the damn door." 

Anya chuckles as her head hits the flat surface again. 

"Let's make a use of them, shall we?" 

She sets her leg back on the floor and offers a hand to Lexa, urging her to stand up.

* 

They fall into Anya's bed in a angle of limbs, Lexa laughing way too loud for whatever time it is in the morning. Anya tries to shut her up with kisses but she ends up laughing too. 

"Shut up, you idiot," she curses her roommate, "and kiss me instead." 

Lexa takes a deep breath and grins before complying, pressing her smiling lips to Anya's. 

 

They kiss and kiss and kiss, fingers mapping out the bare skin of their bodies. Anya unfastens Lexa's bra, pushing the straps of her shoulders. She forces her to lie on her back, throwing the bra out of the way, and focuses the attention of her mouth to Lexa's chest. Lexa sighs when her lips wrap around a nipple, moans at a careful scrape of teeth. 

She doesn't even notice Anya unbuttoning her pants until she's prompted to lift her hips and the garment pools around her ankles. Lexa kicks her pants off and pulls Anya's face closer so that she can kiss her again. 

 

A wandering finger runs along the hem of her underwear and Lexa gasps. The finger continues tracing patterns of her lower abdomen as Lexa melts into Anya's fierce kisses, then dips under the waistband of her panties to run across the short-trimmed hair there. Lexa groans when she feels the slender digit run through the length of her.

Anya is teasing her, stalling, purposely not giving her what she wants. She's a writhing, whimpering _mess_ and she honestly just needs Anya to fuck her already.

"Anya," she growls, and it would sound intimidating if her voice didn't break on the second syllable. 

"Mm?" the girl in question purrs, biting down on the column of Lexa's neck. 

"Quit it." 

"But I'm having so much fun," Anya complains.

Lexa feels the annoying smirk pressed to her shoulder. 

"If you're not going to fuck me, I might as well do it myself." 

And with that she slides one hand down her stomach and into her underwear to prove her point. 

"Okay, _Commander_. I'm on it." 

Lexa rolls her eyes as Anya pushes her underwear to her knees, gaining better access. The blonde slowly buries two of her fingers into the slick heat, causing Lexa to cry out and throw her head back. Anya latches her lips on her exposed neck and sets torturous slow pace of her fingers. She curls them _just right_ and Lexa is very vocal about it. It doesn't take long until her thighs are trembling and she hisses "another". 

Anya does as she's told, slips a third finger in and then curls them all upwards. Lexa clenches around them, a wretched whine escaping her lips. Two thrusts later she's gone. Hips bucking, the muscles on her stomach tensing, eyes screwed tight she lets out a long moan before collapsing on the bed.  
Anya draws her fingers out slowly, putting them in her mouth and sucking them clean. She leans in and kisses Lexa whose fingers dance along the line of her jaw. In the darkness of the room Lexa's eyes look grey. 

"You still drive me nuts," she says with a smile. 

Anya only laughs.


End file.
